


Feeling paralized

by sherlocked221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Light Bondage, M/M, Sherlock wants it, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wakes up...<br/>he doesn't know where he is or who has tied him up but none of that matters...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling paralized

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! a slight bit of rape but don't worry, Sherlock kind of wants it.

Sherlock opened his eyes, feeling totally unable to move and exposed. His arms were tied tightly above his head and his bare legs were free but temporarily paralyzed. As he used the last of his energy on trying to move, behind him he heard a familiar Irish voice whisper.

"Do you like being tied up there Sherlock?" It asked and a hand grabbed Sherlock's shoulder. 

"w, what do... you want?" Sherlock asked shakily as the voice revealed it's self to be Jim Moriarty. Sherlock breathed a secret sigh of relief as he had assumed it was Jim and also, as much as he liked to deny it, he had been waiting with much anticipation for this. They both knew of the others... feelings towards each other and knew were it would go in then end. If only Jim wasn't so heart set on ruining his lovers life then they would have an alright relationship.

Jim stood in front of Sherlock, his eyes wild and looking all too proud of himself. He had reduced Sherlock to a weak, helpless man that couldn't use the precious energy to try and fight back. 

The one thing that Sherlock noticed at that point was that Moriarty was only wearing his white dress-shirt that just covered his crotch. There was nothing else from his thighs below including his feet which were going grey with the freezing floor. 

"I want you." He whispered as he knelt over Sherlock and hovered his lips over his cheek. Sherlock could feel his hot breath and although he wanted this more then anything, he pretend to resist it.

"Trust me." Jim began before nibbling on Sherlock's ear that had gone red and hot with infatuation. 

"I know you want it to."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feed back if you can.  
> thanks :)


End file.
